This invention relates to an agitator for a vertical axis automatic washing machine in which the agitator oscillates to provide a tumbling or rollover motion to the clothes or other articles contained within the machine.
Many types and constructions of agitators are well known in the art including a combined oscillating and unidirectional agitator such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,651, assigned to the assignee of the present application, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
That patent discloses an agitator having a lower agitator element driven in an oscillatory manner and an upper agitator element mounted coaxially with the lower agitator element and driven rotationally in one direction only. Means, such as a helical vane, are provided with the upper agitator element for imparting a downward motion to the items to be washed. The helical vane presents a continuous ramp surface facing the direction of rotation such that clothing items which strike the vane will be continuously urged downwardly toward the lower agitator element. The patent also discloses that a plurality of such helical vanes may be provided on the upper agitator element.